Invisible
by SlayerOfSlayers
Summary: Spike watches Xander when he gets home from work. SLASH SONGFIC. my first Fic. Please be nice


Invisible  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine. The characters belong to ME and the song is Clay Aikens'. So don't sue.  
  
Pairings: Spike/Xander slight Willow/Buffy If you don't like don't read. It's that easy.  
  
Rating: PG for hints of stalking and slight language  
  
Summary: Spike watches Xander. SLASH SONGFIC. My first fic. Please be nice.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Whatcha doing tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall.  
  
Spike sighed as he watched from his normal perch at the top of a tree that had a direct view into Xander's apartment. When he had first started watching the Whelp he tried to convince himself that it was just because he didn't want anything to happen to any of Buffy's friends because it would hurt her. Now, however, he had come to realize that, since the day he met him, he had loved Xander Harris. Spike continued to watch as he saw the man come through the front door and had to almost physically stop himself from growling when he saw-and smelt- the salty tears pouring from the man's face. "Who could have done this to him?" Spike thought angrily. He would have killed whoever or whatever had made his Xander cry if the damned chip didn't stop him. "Ah, but he's not yours now is he?" said a nagging voice in the back of his head. He ignored it and listened carefully to Xander as he cried into the phone, obviously talking to either Buffy or Red. He silently wondered if Xander's tears had anything to do with the Ex-demon he was dating. He shrugged and listened in. "But Buff, I can't take it anymore. I love him so much but he doesn't notice me. I don't think I can take it!" Spike did growl lowly when he heard this remark. HIS Xander was in love with some other guy!!  
  
Are you really alone? I'm still in your dreams Why can't I bring you into my life?  
  
Time and time again Spike had argued with himself over making his feelings about Xander known but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. And now! He knew he had little to no chance now that he knew that Xander was in love with some other guy. And that stupid guy! Not realizing how special Xander was and didn't notice how much his smile could light up a room, making Spike's heart feel almost as if it had started to beat again. How is beautiful chocolate colored eyes shone when he was happy and how he looked just after he had gone patrolling with the Slayer and the rest of the 'Scoobies' with his hair all ruffled, but still looking beautiful-"Damn it!" Spike cursed silently. "He's turning me into a bloody poof again!"  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive? If I was invisible, Then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I would make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, I could tell you were I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible... Wait.. I already am.  
  
Spike certainly felt invisible when it came to getting Xander's attention. He always had to settle for insults, that being the only way his love would pay attention. He came out of his thoughts when he heard Xander say, "Alright I will. See ya in a few minutes Buffy. Yeah. Bye." With that he hung up the phone and walked into his room. By the way that all the lights in the living room were still on Spike guessed that the man was just going to change and not to go to bed. Spike guessed that he was going to The Bronze. Spike watched until Xander came back out and grabbed his coat, keys, and a stake. Then he jumped out of the tree and landed like a cat. Then he sprinted to the nearest bushes, trying to keep his presence hidden. Xander must not have noticed because he kept walking like he was completely ignorant of all the dangers that Sunnydale-or Sunnyhell as Spike not-so-affectionately called it-held in the night. Spike snuck silently after him, careful not to step on or near something that would announce his presence.  
  
Saw your face in the crowd, I called out your name, you don't hear a sound. I keep tracking your steps, Each move that you make Why can't I be what goes through your mind? Why can't you touch me with the colors of your life?  
  
Spike continued following Xander, making sure that any of the nasties that Sunnyhell hid didn't go after him. All was going well and they were almost at The Bronze without Xander knowing that Spike was following him when Spike stopped paying attention to where he was walking and accidentally kicked a tin can in front of him. He froze instantly as Xander's back went rigid, obviously wary of whatever had made the sound behind him. Spike sped into a nearby alley before Xander turned around and saw him and let an unneeded breath when he heard Xander resume his walking.  
  
If I was invisible, Then I would just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, I would tell you where I stand, I would be the smartest man.  
  
If I was invisible...Wait. I already am.  
  
Spike crept out from the alley and continued his following of Xander. He made extra sure that he didn't hit anything that would make any noise and give him away this time though.  
  
I reach out, But you don't even see me. Even when I scream out, Baby you don't hear me. I am nothing without you. Just a shadow passing through.  
  
If I was invisible, I would just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I would make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, I would just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible.....Wait... I already am.  
  
As The Bronze came within sight, Spike let out a sigh of relief. He was okay. He had gotten all the way to The Bronze without Xander realizing that Spike had been following him. But, in that moment of early happiness, he had made a mistake. He had made a loud sound and alerted Xander to his presence. Still wary of the last time, Xander spun around much quicker this time and saw Spike standing there, looking for all the world, like a kid who had just been caught with one hand in the cookie jar. A look that Spike couldn't identify came into Xander's eyes but was quickly masked but confusion and suspicion. "W-What are you doing Spike? Have you been following me?" He asked, a little bit of fear and-dare Spike think it?- hopefulness in his voice. Without thinking, Spike stepped closer and blurted out, "I was following you. I've been watching you for a couple months now." Xander look shocked and replied, "Well why would you want to do that Spike?" "Isn't it bloody obvious Xander? I'm in love with you!" he practically screamed. Then, as if realizing what he said and how loud he said it, he shifted uncomfortably and been staring at his feet as if they held the secrets of life. "Y-You what?" "I love you Xander. Always have. Since the day we met." Spike mentally kicked himself as he felt the first salty, burning tear begin to make a trail down his face. He turned to walk away, not willing to have his heart stomped on and torn to bits again when he felt a hand grab his and spin him around. A hopeful yet shocked look showed on his face as he felt Xander wipe the lone tear from his face and beamed as he saw a slow smile spread on Xander's beautiful face. "I love you too Spike." He almost whispered this and if it hadn't been for Spike's enhanced vampiric hearing, he wouldn't have heard him. Before he could reply, Xander bent down and kissed Spike slowly and passionately. When they finally broke apart they heard two sets of clapping. They turned and saw Willow and Buffy clapping at the new couple. "About time you guys." Spike smiled sheepishly and then noticed how close Buffy and Willow were standing and that they were holding hands. "I guess we aren't the only ones that admitted our true feelings." Buffy blushed and Willow smiled broadly. "Yeah I guess so. So are we gonna go into The Bronze or are we just going to stand out here all night?" she asked the gang. "I vote for go inside. It's cold!" Xander said. Spike noticed him shiver and handed him his duster. Xander smiled gratefully and put it on. Then hand in hand, the two couples walked slowly into the club. As they walked in Spike realized one thing, now, he wasn't invisible anymore.  
  
The End!  
  
Well that's all folks. If you like what you see, review and maybe I'll make a sequel or a completely different story. If you don't like, tell me what  
to change. Either way Please Review!! 


End file.
